


Desperation

by yourownpersonalgay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Caught, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, cumslut, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourownpersonalgay/pseuds/yourownpersonalgay
Summary: Jonah finally gathers up the courage to visit a back-alley gay club. He doesn't go unnoticed.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Desperation

This sort of club wasn't the kind of place you were meant to let someone see you entering. The door was barred by a pair of heavyset men in glasses who hadn't even looked at Jonah's ID when he'd presented it. The thin man had felt slightly lightheaded with anticipation, finally stepping foot in the shadiest gay club in the city after almost a year of being too nervous to enter. Right away the noise hit him like a wall, deafening music with bass pulsing so loud it vibrated in his chest. Men in various states of undress gyrated against eachother on the dancefloor, and Jonah swore he saw a couple swapping handjobs while they moved to the beat, but as quickly as he'd spotted them they were obscured by the crowd's bodies. As he pushed his way through to the bar, the strobing lights gave everything a surreal quality, streaking across leather and denim and loose belt buckles and bare flesh, glinting off wet lips latching onto their twins, biting into them, leaving heaving breath and flushed skin in their wake. A sign on the wall strongly encouraged the use of PrEP, hanging crooked and splattered with drops of alcohol and who knews what. Someone's bare back slammed into it as his neck and collarbones were sucked at, dark bruises mottling him, especially where another man's hand pressed against his throat. Others passed hands under the tables, slipping little white pills into their mouths, the bartender well aware but not sparing even a glance. This was not the place you came for a safe time. This place was for pure animal rutting, rough and brutal and no-holds-barred.

Someone lurched into Jonah and he startled.  
"Do you know where I can find..." the tall, skinny twink gestured as he trailed off, more than a little tipsy. His eyes lit up as he remembered. "Poppers!"  
Jonah choked on his own spit, coughing before he regained control of his throat. "Don't have any,"  
The twink pouted. "Lame," he muttered, before vanishing into the crowd. Jonah slid into a seat at the bar and paused. These places never had menus.  
"Surprise me," he told the bartender, who gave a curt nod and returned shortly with a thick glass. There was a chip out of the rim; most places would have thrown it out for health and safety, but that was nobody's priority here. Jonah took a sip, squinting at the bitter flavour before taking a larger mouthful. His heart pounded in his chest, the energy of the room infusing his blood with that feral energy that had possessed every man in the place. Already this was far more exciting than any of the Grindr hookups he'd had in the last month, of which there had been many. He already felt slightly hard just watching the debauchery of the men around him. Everywhere he looked, there were men making out or palming at hardening cocks, stopping just short of fucking eachother in front of the whole room.

"Drink's looking a bit lukewarm, there," came a voice from over his shoulder. He turned to see a tall, musclebound man sitting down beside him.  
"Y-yeah, ha. It doesn't taste very good," the brunette replied nervously.  
"Want something better?" The man didn't wait for a response, flagging down the bartender. "The usual. Two of them." He turned to Jonah. "I'm paying,"  
"Thanks," was Jonah's instinctive response, before it occurred to him that a very hot guy had just bought him a drink.  
"I don't even have to ask to know this is your first time," the man said, with an air of superiority. "It is, isn't it,"  
"Yeah," Jonah repeated dumbly. Did he look that anxious? The drinks were put in front of them with a clink, the old one taken away, and Jonah reached out, taking a tentative taste. Oh, that was much better. Had some fizz to it too. "Shit, that's good. What is it?"  
"Jack and coke," the man took a long drink of his own. For a moment the two sized eachother up, pausing only to drain their cups. The big man's glass was emptied first. "Takes a certain sort to come to a bar like this. You don't look the type,"  
Putting down his glass, Jonah flushed with embarrassment, looking around. The place seemed to have fairly wild dress, mixing good old-fashioned hairy leathermen with clean-shaven twinks in tight shorts and fishnets. Jonah hadn't really made an effort to fall into any particular subculture, and maybe that was his mistake. He'd dressed like he would to go to a bloody straight bar. He wondered if he should have worn his shorts and showed off his legs, unshaven though they were. Maybe even his jockstrap; it hadn't even occurred to him that the kinds of gay clubs in the nightlife district were far more polished and het-friendly than this place.

"Well," he said, after taking a moment to recover. "Everyone's gotta start somewhere,"  
The man laughed uproariously, leaning back in his chair. "Don't tell me you're some blushing virgin,"  
Jonah scowled. "Far from it!" he protested.  
"So you're here to fuck, then?" Jonah blushed furiously.  
"N-no! I mean, sort of? Um. Wouldn't mind sucking someone off, you know. Get a bit of fun out of my Saturday night," he stammered, tripping over his words. He wanted to plant a hand to his face in embarrassment. That was not how you enticed someone.  
"So you want a cock in your mouth, hmm?" The man fixed him with a piercing gaze. A moment passed. "I think that can be arranged,"

His heart leapt. It had worked!  
"Where do you want to go?" he asked, feeling more confident. The man stood up and Jonah was reminded just how much taller he was, and spotted that the man's pants seemed slightly tighter at the groin than they had been when he sat down. That was flattering. Instead of responding, the man simply grabbed Jonah's arm and pulled him into the bathroooms. He found himself pinned to a wall with a mouth at his throat, and without meaning to he moaned softly, cut off when the man's mouth moved to capture his. Jonah's hands found the other man's hips and then his cock, and he rubbed at it through the denim, caught in a fierce kiss that already made his tongue ache and his jaw burn at the stubble scrapes. The cock was getting harder under his grip. He undid the man's button and broke free of the kiss, chest heaving, and wordlessly he was pushed to his knees. They hit the tile with a painful sound, but already the man's uncut dick was in his mouth as he sucked on the tip, bobbing his head. Jonah raised a hand and worked the girthy shaft, foreskin slippery with saliva as he tongued at it desperately. He felt a thrill of satisfaction as it stiffened, and when he pulled off with a pop it stood proudly at full mast. He took a second to admire the enormous cock that was hitting him in the cheek and leaving a wet trail, hard as steel and six, maybe even seven inches long. More enticing was its girth; it had to be at least five inches around. Fucking hell, that was big. It was going to be rough getting this down his throat.

"Should probably know your name if I'm gonna suck you off," he said breathlessly, lips red and hands pawing at the other man's shirt. The latter obligingly pulled it off, swiftly and revealing hard muscle.  
"Chris," was the answer he got as thick fingers knotted themselves in his hair. Jonah made a muffled sound of surprise as he was shoved back onto Chris' cock with no warning, and he struggled to regain his rhythm, pulling back and pushing forward, working his tongue along the underside as he went. He had to swallow repeatedly, trying to accustom himself to the fat shaft choking him, but he smiled to himself at the first hint of that slightly sweet pre filling his mouth and redoubled his efforts. A second hand landed on his head and he choked as he was pushed all the way down, his nose hitting Chris' body hard. Fuck, he'd taken the whole thing down his throat. He coughed again, throat spasming around Chris in a way that made the older man groan and thrust his hips forward, and Jonah fought his gag reflex as the facefucking began in earnest. He desperately sucked in quick breaths at every opportunity. This was rougher than Jonah had prepared for but he was enjoying it so much he wouldn't have dreamed of tapping out. With each snap of his hips into the waiting throat, Jonah felt himself growing harder, and finally Chris let out a guttural shout and forced his cock as far down Jonah's throat as it would go. Jonah flushed red as he felt the cum pour down his throat, so deep he couldn't even taste it, and struggled to breathe around the enormous intrusion. He made eye contact with Chris as the man's orgasm continued, and wondered if it made him cum harder to see how he'd wrecked the younger boy; lips swollen, eyes wet, throat spasming with every little cough and gag. The idea certainly gave Jonah a thrill, his jeans straining over his painfully hard cock.

Finally Chris pulled out, and Jonah collapsed, a hacking cough echoing off the tile walls. A final jet of cum splashed across his face, and a thick string of saliva connected him and the cock that he had swallowed. Chris was just watching as he finally got his breath back. The last vestiges of Chris' cum dribbled lazily down his length,  
"You've got a tight throat," the man said, pulling Jonah upright by his arm. The latter wiped his mouth to get rid of the spit that was all over his lips.  
"Thanks, I try," he responded, glowing. Chris pushed him against the wall and it was at that moment that Jonah realised he was still hard. Which wouldn’t have been too unusual so soon after, except that it was throbbing with need. "Oh," he said, dumbly. He swallowed, throat feeling raw. "Did you like, want a handjob or something?"  
"I have a better idea," said Chris in a low voice, and before Jonah could register what was happening his jeans had been yanked to his feet. Oh, now this was new. He'd never fucked someone in public before.  
"Wait, give me a second." he blurted, needing to say something as Chris grabbed his hips and lifted him, his pants pulled to dangle from one ankle. He felt the blunt head pressing against his hole, smearing a copious amount of cum and his own saliva over it. The strain of such a thick cock trying to push into him burned slightly, but Jonah was no rookie, and this wasn't the first cock he'd taken this week. Still, it was big.  
"Why would I do that?" the larger man asked sweetly, and then pushed him down onto his cock. Jonah gasped as it spread him open, words deserting him and the important thing he'd been about to say completely forgotten. It pushed deeper and deeper, not slowly but not exactly fast either, and Chris let out a long, satisfied sound as every inch hilted inside him. The smaller man hung limp, held up by two arms and a hard cock.  
"Fuck," breathed Jonah.  
"What was that?"  
Jonah made a slight snarling sound. "Fucking tease,"  
Chris slowly pulled out, a slow drag against Jonah's insides, and he whined. "Fuck me!"

And with that Chris slammed his cock back in, punching an inhuman noise out of the much smaller man he was railing into the wall. He didn't stop to tease this time, fucking into the tight hole hard and fast, wet slaps echoing around the room with every thrust. Jonah moaned as he felt that telltale buzz creep up on him, wrapping his arms around Chris' shoulders as if trying to pull him deeper, his back sliding against the tiles.  
"You like that?" Chris panted, his balls slapping against Jonah's ass. Jonah could only nod frantically, the urge to wrap a hand around his own aching cock almost overwhelming. His short nails dug into Chris' back desperately, until he cried out as a rough thrust in struck his prostate directly, and again on the way out.  
"Don't stop," he pleaded, head falling back and hitting the wall. His entire body spasmed when Chris wrapped his own hand around Jonah's cock, lightly jerking it and fondling his balls before the older man lifted his palm to his mouth and spat. From there the handjob was much more intense, and Jonah rocked his hips into the dick penetrating him, pushing back against it.  
"Fuck," Chris gasped. "You know how to take a cock,"  
The door loudly swung open and the sound of the bar grew suddenly louder as someone else came in; for a heartstopping second Jonah thought he'd come into the stall, but they were safe. For now. Jonah was trying to be quiet, to not get caught, but Chris seemed to get harder at the idea, and suddenly he'd swiftly put Jonah to the other wall of the stall and started pounding him harder. The entire stall rattled in time to the thrusts, and Jonah couldn't keep himself from moaning and crying as every thrust pounded into him mercilessly. Chris was somehow stifling his own noises of pleasure, with only the occasional grunt leaking out, and even those were covered by Jonah's wanton noises. He heard the other man in the room laugh, and footsteps approaching. The door didn't open at first, but Jonah could hear the clink of the belt buckle as the man outside watched them through the crack, jerking himself off to the sight of the bitch having his brains fucked out in the stall. After a while the man grew bolder and pulled the door open, and Jonah made eye contact with him as he was hammered into the wall, suddenly painfully aware of the cum that was already dripping down his face. Someone was watching him get fucked. He'd never really thought about what he'd do if someone walked in on him, but he was so blindingly aroused that he stared at the man and slowly licked up the cum that was near his lips. The man groaned and Chris grinned, clearly enjoying debasing Jonah so thoroughly.

The door swung open again and the man masturbating froze; there was a gleeful laugh after Jonah's loudest moan yet reverberated around the room. "This one's taken," said the newcomer, presubably to another man. "Fucking slut,". The door shut and Jonah's face burned; the voyeur started to jerk himself off harder, his hand slick with his own precum. Jonah thought he heard him repeat 'fucking slut' under his breath, and before long the man, apparently somewhat of a quick shot, let out a harsh moan and came, a spurt of it catching Jonah's side but the rest splattering to the floor. Chris was quick to reach forward and coat his fingers in it.  
"Suck," he ordered, before shoving them into Jonah's mouth. The other man swiped his hand one last time over his cock to the sight of Jonah desperately swallowing around the fingers, the taste somewhat bitter but the concept of it making him harder than he'd ever been in his life. Jonah yelped as the man ducked low then slapped him on the ass, leaving a handprint from the cum he'd cleaned off himself, before laughing and moving to wash it off his hand. He was gone before Jonah could even realise he couldn't see anymore, his attention faltering as his ass was spread open around every violent thrust. Chris withdrew his licked-clean fingers and pinched at the bottom's nipple, surprisingly gently, and Jonah could barely focus on anything but the intense pressure building within him. His balls were drawing tighter and he could feel the crest approaching.  
"I'm gonna fucking cum," Jonah groaned, hips stuttering like they couldn't decide whether to buck up into the hand around him or press down on the thick shaft inside him.  
"Good," Chris mouthed at his neck before suddenly sucking hard, leaving a wicked mark; Jonah fought to hold off his orgasm just a little longer.  
"I want to cum inside," Chris whispered into his ear, and it was then that it occurred to Jonah that he'd forgotten the very important thing he'd meant to say before Chris entered him.  
"You... you're not wearing a condom," he managed around the kind of desperate breaths each thrust forced out of him.  
"Don't worry, babe, I'm clean," Chris said in response, his rhythm starting to falter. "Gonna fill you up. Tell me you want it," 

Jonah looked at him mutely for a second, before a particularly hard thrust sent his eyes rolling back. "Tell. Me. You want my cum. In your slutty hole," snapped Chris, tightening his fingers at the base of Jonah's cock. The younger man whimpered, desperate to get off but denied the opportunity.  
"Give it to me," he gasped, voice strangled with the effort of withstanding his own arousal. "Give me your cum."  
"Tell me you need it!"  
"I need your cum! Please! Please give it to me and let me cum!" Jonah wailed, and Chris roared with satisfaction as he came deep inside, releasing his grip on Jonah as he did so. Jonah's throat seized as he came, feeling the cock in him throb as it blew its load inside him. His own cum splattered his front and caught in Chris' chest hair, dripping thickly down his heaving abs. The two men slowly came back to themselves, shuddering and clinging to eachother, and Chris released his death grip on the smaller man as his cock softened inside him. It slid out and a stream of cum followed, splattering to the tiled floor.Jonah's breath was heavy, and he slipped down the wall, almost missing when he tried to get his feet under him.

Chris put a finger to the cum streaked across his chest and looked at it. "You're a good fuck, kid,"  
"Th-thanks," Jonah said absently, feeling hazy. The sharp sound of Chris' zipper alerted him, and he looked up to find Chris already fully dressed. "W-wait, where are you-?"  
"What?" Chris paused with his hand on the door. "Was there something else you wanted?" Without waiting for an answer, the man pushed past the door, leaving Jonah gaping open and cum-splattered behind him. He shakily reached for his clothing, feeling more cum drip out of his sore hole. It was going to stain his underwear, he thought faintly, knees unsteady beneath him. He found himself leaning against the wall, unable to quite walk. 

Maybe he needed a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you liked it  
> if you got a request lmk and ill take a look


End file.
